Full Contact
by Unlimited Blade Works
Summary: Naruto smirked as his fist caved in the Fallen Angels face. The morons he fought never seemed to expect that tactic. Everyone always fell for that, use spell and they thought you were a bishop, heh dumbasses. He was actually a Rook, after all just because you used magic didn't mean you couldn't be just as at home in hand to hand as the next guy, the Angel learned that the hard way.


**Full Contact**

**Chapter One: The Uzumaki and the Devil**

**Authors Note-**

Hello everybody how you all doing?

At any rate this is the alternate version my story "Of Demons and Devils". When I first started that story I had around five different ideas of how I wanted to start as well as a variety of other things like how Ninja would factor in to the story and where the Akatsuki and Orochimaru would have their place in the story line.

As you all know Of Demons and Devils was what I went with originally as far as Naruto's origins went and his connection to Rias's Peerage, this was the other idea that I wanted to try but decided against. But since I enjoyed it so much I decided to try it out anyway. Also as the two stories continue then the divergences in story line will become more and more apparent.

You'll find out some of the changes in the chapter itself but in this version Martial Arts is treated in much the same way that it is in the excellent Manga and passable Anime History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi.

As in Martial Arts is serious business. In fact there's actually quite a lot from Kenichi in here, Sei and Dou Ki for example still it shouldn't bother anyone too much I did go the extra mile and explain those and no characters will be appearing.

Also on that note of History's Strongest Disciple, Konoha's power structure is a direct rip off of Yami's.

Eg. One leader in this case the Hokage and Nine sub leaders, why? Well because if you're going to copy an underworld martial arts organisation that kills people then why not copy the best. Oh and on that note I did give them all nicknames/call names much like Yami's One Shadow Nine Fists all had nicknames but I'm not exactly very good at all, in fact even I think most of them suck.

As for the title you're probably wondering why Full Contact? What the fuck does that have to do with anything? Well the meaning of the title is three fold.

First- Is the reference to Full Contact Martial Arts Styles that will be featured rather prominently when Naruto fights another Ninja and occasionally when he fights Devils.

Second- The Tv Topes page for Full Contact Magic, though in truth Naruto is probably more of a Kung Fu Wizard if we're being technical as his ability to use Magic and Martial Arts is separate. Though he can use his Magic to supe up his physical ability when the occasional calls for it, as a matter of fact this is the calling card of every single user of the Tenchi Mushin Ryu(Earth Heaven and Nothingness True Form) style of Martial Arts. Which like in "Of Demons and Devils" is the Martial Art of the Uzumaki Family as a whole.

Third- It was the first title that I thought of and I haven't come up with a better one yet. If I come up with a better one, or one of you guys thinks of one then please PM me about it.

As always thank my BETA Zimbolical.

Also I just finished watching the Negima Anime Final and all I can say is NO RAKAN FIGHT WHAT THE FUCK?! I was so hoping that would be in there to.

**Story Start-**

Half step back, rotate head at exactly forty five degrees. The Spear of Light sailed harmlessly past the blond haired teenager. Naruto pivoted on the ball of his foot, left leg going high and smashing into the side of the Fallen Angels face. His strength, that of the Rook, easily broke the fragile cheek bones before pulverising them to dust. He didn't need the extra boost but the faster this poor excuse for a fight was over the better.

The blond completed his spin and immediately reversed his motion, left arm scything up and catching the Fallen under his chin forcing the male angel into a standing position. Left leg lashing out kicking his enemy in the back of the knees and forcing him down, Naruto smirked as his right elbow came down and shattered his opponent's skull. His arms released allowing the corpse to fall before sighing.

The world had become a boring place.

When Rias had first saved him and made him into a Devil Naruto had been promised one thing, strong opponents. Now he obeyed the red head out of loyalty but before that it had been strong opponents that had made him follow Rias. That wasn't to say that Naruto believed himself to be the strongest, no the blond was well aware that many others were far stronger than he was. But the fights had become monotonous. Killing off Fallen Angels and Stray Devils just didn't have the luster that it used to. They were no longer opponents that he could enjoy fighting just another generic normal opponent.

It was pitiful.

These battles no longer got his blood pumping like they used to, it wasn't that Naruto was apathetic it was simply that the things he was fighting were just run of the mill now rather than things that had been so exotic and challenging to fight like they had been before. Hell he hadn't even had to use his Sacred Gear against the kind of people he had been fighting against for a long time. His Sacred Gear, that wonderful and terrible power.

Knight of Honour, also known as "A Knight Does Not Die With Empty Hands".

The Sacred Gear of the Evil Dragon, Diabolism Thousand Dragon Azi Dahaka. Though in Azi's case, Evil Dragon was a bit of a misdemeanor. From what Naruto knew about Azi from the conversations he had with the ancient being she was more a careless Dragon than an Evil one. If anything the only reasons that Naruto could see Azi classed as an Evil Dragon was her tendency to take whatever she wanted and her complete disregard for any life but her own which made her capable of doing unspeakably horrible things to people she didn't care about, which was damn near everyone.

Well that and the fact that most of the time what she wanted was in the hands of someone that ruled a city and she simply destroyed everything in said city in order to claim the object of her desire, which she normally threw away right after. Having no real desire to possess the object any more after actually gaining it. Personally Naruto thought doing things like that was just Azi's way of killing time. Also she was a battle manic, couldn't forget that one.

The Sacred Gear itself looked quite simple, a pair of pitch black clawed gauntlets on either hand, the black metal going all the way up to his elbows. Just having the gauntlets on drastically increased his speed and strength but that was not where their real power lied. No the real power of Knight of Honour was in its ability to allow Naruto to take control of anything that he considered to be a weapon and make it his own. It didn't matter what it was so long as Naruto identified what he had picked up as 'weapon' Knight of Honour's effect would activate warping whatever he was holding, covering it in red pulsating veins and a black mist.

The effect made him able to make an ordinary kitchen knife into a weapon capable of deflecting a Spear of Light from a mid level Fallen Angel with no noticeable damage. Even a True Holy Sword wouldn't be safe from the corrupting influence of his Sacred Gear. Still using a True Holy Sword would, well you know, actually require him to find one first and it wasn't like the Church, any of them, just left things like that lying around.

Hell the gauntlets more or less turned Naruto into a damn near perfect counter to Fallen Angels. Throw a Spear of Light at him? Who cared? All the blond had to do was grab the damn thing and the weapon would be his own to use as if Naruto had created it. From there came the final, and arguably the most broken, ability of Knight of Honour, instinctive knowledge of how to use anything that the user could call 'weapon.' Still that instinctive knowledge wasn't perfect either, it helped a lot but it wasn't perfect he would still lose eventually if his opponent was more skilled. It was why when combat started Naruto was, usually, paired with Kiba. Naruto's fellow blond would create a sword that the blond already knew how to use and then Naruto would take control of it.

His own training and the instinct that was provided by Knight of Honour did the rest, but he wasn't foolish. Naruto knew it just made him hard to kill not impossible to kill, nothing, not even The Great Red was impossible to kill. Though Naruto knew quite a few beings that would likely claim that The Great Red really was un-killable, the blond didn't believe it personally, everything could die it was just a matter of finding out how to kill it.

But he digressed, the world and become boring that was the bottom line.

Naruto sighed and began the walk back to his hut, yes at the moment Uzumaki Naruto was not in his family home but instead out in the mountains of Hokkaido. It may seem somewhat cliché but places like this did provide good training, not only that but since there were so few people around he could completely focus on what he was doing. What the Fallen Angel had been doing out here Naruto had no clue, not that it mattered really. Dead men told no tales after all.

The blond haired teenager sighed and returned to the nearby stream to once again fill up a pair of buckets with water, sure he could have just used magic but it was Naruto's personal preference not to when out in the mountains. This was a place of calm reflection and training as a Martial Artist, not a place where Devil abilities were used, at least when he could avoid it. The two buckets were placed on a long stick that the blond placed over his shoulders with a small grunt as his Fuinjutsu seals reactivated and pushed his physical abilities back down to that of a human, well technically that of a human. Not that most people could tell the difference.

Naruto whistled a warm tune as he walked back through the dark forest towards his destination. His mother had chosen to go out on a job that would take at least a month so even if he was home then he would still be alone. If memory served there was still two weeks left on that particular job and since it was a long weekend Naruto had chosen to go to the mountains, he would head back on Tuesday, letting him skip that day and then probably go in on Wednesday or Thursday Naruto wasn't really picky on which, it was Thursday today the day before the actual long weekend started but who cared about little things like that?

Naruto's life from day one had been intertwined with Konoha and it was no surprise really. After all his Kaa-chan was still a rather powerful and influential member of Konoha. Hell the most of the Uzumaki side of the family was an influential member of Konoha, and even if she didn't take active missions as often as she used to. The red haired Uzumaki Kushina was still one of Konoha's best operatives.

Konoha was a modern day ninja organisation, though calling it a Private Mercenary Company or PMC would probably be close to the mark. Konoha dealt in everything from corporate espionage all the way up to assassination and a thousand other things as well, most of which Naruto had been involved in at one point or another. Though Konoha absolutely refused to deal in slavery, drugs however were fair game. His Kaa-chan almost always took jobs where she would get to fight a strong opponent, it was simply in her nature.

While Kushina didn't go out of her way to start fights, unless she disliked you then prepare for a world of pain, that wasn't to say that his mother disliked fighting. No if anything his Kaa-chan loved fighting with all her heart and soul and while she didn't like killing anywhere near as much as she enjoyed fighting that wasn't to say that she didn't do it.

When one looked at the power structure of Konoha it became quickly apparent just why the Uzumaki had so much influence, even if they were an almost extinct clan, much like their cousins the Senju and Uchiha. The power structure of Konoha went more or less as such. At the top there was the Hokage the barer of the symbol of Fire, he or she, in this case it was a he, Sarutobi Hiruzen to be exact, was the overall leader.

The leader of Konoha could Also referred to as the Fire Shadow as it was a direct English translation of his title, underneath the Hokage, who, while having immense power, was not a dictator, came the Nine Fists. A group of nine Ninja, who were the nine strongest excluding the Hokage himself. Or at least that was the theory, Naruto was still on the fence concerning that.

They went as follows.

Inuzuka Tsume bore the symbol of Fang and was also called Demon Wolf for her ferocity in battle and generally animalistic behaviour. Naruto had actually met the woman a few times when she came over to see his Kaa-chan about something, she was a nice lady but not someone the blond would antagonise needlessly.

Senju Tsunade bearing the symbol of Life, also called The Bewitching Fist due to her perpetually young look and ability to seemingly heal any injury regardless of how severe as if she used magic to do so. A reputation that was well earned if false, Naruto knew of at least one person that had died even while she had been trying to cure him. She was also the current head of the almost extinct, much like the Uzumaki, Senju Clan.

Naruto suspected the use of magic, hell considering the kind of abilities that Naruto had heard about of the Nine Fists he suspected magic to be used in some form or another for all of them. In fact Naruto knew at least four of them could use magic and none of what he had ever heard made the blond think that the other members of the nine couldn't use the art. He had actually met Tsunade a few times as they were rather distantly related, his fellow blond was a wonderful person, just don't make any cracks about her age.

Hyuuga Hiashi had the symbol of White and the moniker of All Seeing a reference to the man's ability to apparently see everything around him no matter what the angle. Seemingly for hundreds of meters, if not kilometer's, in every direction if you believed the rumours. Current head of the Hyuuga Clan.

Nara Shikaku the strategist of the group and the barer of the symbol of Spirit, also called Shadow Puppeteer Shikaku and a member of the rather infamous Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Naruto didn't care what anyone said about the Nine Fists and their abilities he knew as fact that Shikaku had to be using magic, how the hell else would be use his shadow in battle!?

Akimichi Choza a heavy hitting Taijutsu specialist, another member of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio his call name was Fist of Destruction due to his amazingly powerful hits in hand to hand combat, holder of the symbol of Body. Choza was also the current head of the Akimichi much like his fellow Nine Fist members Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi were the heads of their own respective clans.

Speaking of which, Yamanaka Inoichi also called The Mind Surgeon, barer of the symbol of Mind. Konoha's premier torture and information warfare specialist, that wasn't to say that anyone should look down on the man's combat skills. No Inoichi had most definitely earned his place amongst the nine through blood, sweat and tears, but mostly blood.

Jiraiya, no known last name. Teacher of Naruto's now deceased father Namikaze Minato, and Naruto himself, who before his untimely death was also a member of the Nine Fists. Naruto just called him Ero-Sennin, as did his Kaa-chan, who thought the name was absolutely hilarious. Better Known as Toad Sage Jiraiya who held the symbol of Nature, the perverted man was also Konoha's best spy master but by no means their only one. Now this Naruto knew as a fact was a product of Senjutsu that Jiraiya had confessed to the young Naruto he had learned from a Toad Yokai.

Finally came the final two members, and the two closest to Naruto's heart.

Uzumaki Mito, mother of Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Nagato, Grandmother of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Ayame. Known in the underworld as The Goddess of Assassination, The Blood Soaked Empress and Demon Queen Mito. His Baa-chan had managed to collect quite a few nicknames and titles over her rather long life after all. Holder of the symbol of Flow as a reference to her fighting style where Mito controlled the flow of the battle and made it go to her favour.

Despite all of the rather intimidating and downright horrifying stories that surrounded his grandmother. Including that one about massacring an entire temple of Shaolin Monks when they refused to give up her target, dear sweet hell that one had given his nightmares for weeks. Of course later on his grandmother had told him that story was false, she hadn't massacred the Shaolin temple just snuck inside and killed her target. As things turned out Mito had no idea who had spread that story. Naruto had always found his grandmother to be a warm and kind person but he had read some of the mission reports and because of that the blond never wanted to be on his Baa-chan's bad side.

The final member was his own mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Called the War Goddess who held the symbol of Chaos. His Kaa-chan was also called 'The Second Coming of the Demon Queen' amongst other less complementary titles. Which Naruto would never call his mother to her face and anybody who wanted to live wouldn't do so either. That one moron that had stormed into their home and demanded to fight her had learned that the hard way.

Kushina had become a member of the Nine Fists after Orochimaru, The Snake Fist, had been forced out for conducting inhumane experiments, around two months before his father was added to the ranks following the death of another member, Hatake Sakumo, The White Fang, if Naruto remembered correctly. Ninja they may be, but even Konoha had its limits on what they thought was good and correct. What Orochimaru was doing was a crime against nature, Naruto had seen some of what the madman had done in reports, Konoha had been right he needed to die. Not that the snake was dead, by the time Konoha had been able to track down his base Orochimaru was already long gone. No one knew where the sick bastard was these days, though Konoha did still consider him a threat and investigated when they found rumours of his activity.

Namikaze Minato, Naruto had no more than a few scattered memories of his father. But not much more than that, the man had died when he was only four after all. As a member of the Nine Fists it was expected that Minato would die in battle and die in battle he did. It took six Grand Master, or Elite Master depending on which terminology you preferred more, Class Martial Artists to put his father down, even then only two of them walked away from that battle alive and they died shortly afterwards at his mother's fists. Though they never did find out who sent the fighters, Inoichi had confirmed that someone had wiped their minds of the identity of the groups employer and possibly the identity of other Master Class fighters that may have assisted in killing his father.

Since then it had just been his Kaa-chan and him with Mito-baa-chan, Nagato-ojii-san and Ero-Sennin dropping in every now and then, though Mito did make it a point to drop in at least once a week when she knew the two younger Uzumaki were going to be home and when Mito, or anybody else, did drop in for that matter they stayed for as long as they wanted. At one point his Baa-chan had stayed with them for an entire year before going back to her home, not that Naruto or Kushina minded their home had more than enough room after all.

As for the rest of Konoha in terms of power structure then came the Jounin, these fighters ranged from normal Master Class fighters to Grand Masters that rivaled or even equaled the Nine Fists in terms of pure combat ability but didn't join for whatever reason, most of the time it was simply because they didn't want to. Nagato-ojii-san, Konan-obaa-chan and Mikoto-oba-chan fell into this category, all three having the skill to become one of the Nine Fists but not wanting too while Hatake Kakashi and Might Gai also fell into this category they were not on the same level as Nagato, Konan or Mikoto.

The Uchiha Matriarchs son Itachi should have been in this class as well however there were some things that nothing could ever cure, Itachi had been born with a superior body and mind but unfortunately he had not been given the gift of time. For all her medical prowess even Tsunade had only been able to slow down not completely halt Itachi's impending demise. Uchiha Itachi died half a year ago and despite his illness was, before his death, the strongest of the Uchiha clan despite only being nineteen years old.

Special Jounin was for the mid to high level Expert Class Fighters that would break into Master Class one day but weren't there quite yet, people could stay here their whole lives if they didn't wish to advance but that was rare. Most people that didn't feel like advancing stayed at Chunin rank because they did less dangerous missions for similar pay. Incidentally Naruto was classed here as a mid-Expert Class Fighter.

The blonds demonic strength and enhanced speed could probably push him up to a high Expert Class or even a low level Master Class but Konoha didn't acknowledge Demonic enhancements, you had to prove you were capable of it on your own without the Demonic help if you wanted that High level Expert Class, and Naruto did, oh how he did. He was close the blond knew that much, oh so close he could taste it, but not their quite yet or at least he didn't think he was a High Level Expert just yet his Kaa-chan hadn't told him he had gotten to that level quite yet at any rate.

Expert Class was considered to take the longest to advance past, a High Level Expert Class fighter being only slightly less powerful than a Master and even then once someone became a High Level Expert they normally became a Master a year or less, it was the final phase before becoming a Master of the Marital Arts. Still even if you managed to reach there the journey still wasn't over, then came getting to the level of skill of a Grandmaster like his Kaa-chan and Baa-chan were. Those two were insanely powerful. This was a fact that extended to the other members of the Nine Fists as well if the stories that Naruto had been told about the group were to be believed.

Which naturally led us to the next rank of Konoha, the Chunin Rank. Chunin was probably the most varied rank in terms of ability because you could find people from high Disciple Class Fighters all the way up to mid rank Expert Class Fighters that either hadn't wanted to advance or hadn't had the chance to advance yet.

The final rank, and the lowest that matter, was the Genin Rank. People here consisted of Low to Medium Disciple Class Fighters who hadn't made it to Chunin Rank yet for whatever reason. Be that reason lack of missions, not feeling ready yet, ect.

The ways of advancing through the ranks was rather simple, at least as far as going from Genin to Jounin was concerned. Each had an exam that could be taken, one was held every six months, these exams were rather simple to go from a Genin to a Chunin there was one ten page theory paper and then you had to showcase your skills.

Going from Chunin to Special Jounin was harder. First you had to have a total of over ten bodyguard and assassination missions, together not separately, completed before you could even be considered to take the test. After that said candidate had to be give a recommendation by someone already of Special Jounin rank or above.

Then came another ten page theory paper, once that was finished you had to resist an interrogation, then came a survival test and finally one more combat test in a tournament like format. You had to score a seventy percent on the theory to move past that test, completely resist interrogation, arrive at the intended destination within two days for the survival test and finally win at least one fight in the combat portion to be considered for promotion, that test had been one of the hardest things Naruto had ever done, he completed that when he was ten, making Naruto one of the youngest Special Jounin's in a long time. Actually Naruto had completed that test a mere day before Rias saved his sorry ass from death at the hands of a Fallen Angel.

Naruto was taken by surprise and stabbed from behind before he could react due to his injuries, the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess that just happened to be nearby at the time saved his life and healed his wounds making Naruto a member of her Peerage in the process.

The blond hadn't been surprised by the revelation of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. After all the Uzumaki Clan were Magic users of a sort, as was most of Konoha, well at least they were to the best of Naruto's knowledge. So he had already known about the three factions along with some of the other supernatural factions of the world.

By of a sort Naruto meant that the Uzumaki only used magic in a certain set of ways, the first were their Fuinjutsu techniques that they were quite famous for and the second was using magical power to augment their physical abilities, that was it. His Kaa-chan however had been less than thrilled by the event and had grilled Rias, and later Akeno, outside of Naruto's hearing about a number of things that neither would ever mention but after that was finished Kushina had warmed up towards the two Devils even inviting them around for dinner whenever she was home. It should be noted that the two were still scared spit-less at the mention of his mother even slightly irritated.

Anyway where was I?

Oh right.

Naruto shook his head clearing his thoughts as he walked along the riverbank back to his temporary home. Ah the mountains were always nice this time of year not to mention the fact that he was so deep inside of them there were no humans for a hundred kilometer's in every direction, or at least there wasn't supposed to be. What looked like the corpse of a small boy in front of him was quickly challenging Naruto's idea of that. He said looked like a corpse because Naruto could tell the child was still breathing but it wouldn't do to leave him here.

The blond placed the water down and slung the child over his shoulders getting a good look at the kid as he did so. He had rather pale skin and brow hair in a spiky hairdo, well developed muscles the kid was a marital artist it seemed. Not that Naruto found that to be overly surprising a lot of martial artists trained in the mountains. But the kid was to young, eight maybe nine, that meant he had to be here with his master the idiot probably wandered off not knowing how dangerous this place really was and got his stupid ass lost. Still Naruto wasn't cruel enough to leave him out here no matter how much of an idiot the kid probably was.

The blond picked up his buckets again and continued walking, dutifully ignoring the sounds coming from the child's head occasionally hitting the wooden poll he was using to carry the buckets. What? He was already giving the kid a free place to sleep and get warm what more do you want?

Naruto paid no attention to the slight twinges of pain coming through his legs as a result of his rather intense training as he carried both the water and the boy. His hut coming up in the distance, it was a small place that not many people knew about, in fact the number of people that knew where to find it was less than twenty, not including members of the Uzumaki family. Which was why Naruto was slightly confused when he saw a note on the front door of his hut held there by a kunai. Well that ruled out a few people so it could only be someone from Konoha and that meant either Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hiruzen or Asuma.

Naruto looked back at the kid again, brown hair, check, right muscle tone, check. So the kid was a Sarutobi and considering his age he would probably be taking his Genin test in another year, most people took it when they were ten after all. Unless the child was simply a little short for his age in which case he would probably be taking it this year and Naruto had just misjudged his age. People like Itachi and he were the exceptions to the take the Genin Exam at ten rule. So the kid had wandered away from Asuma and the man probably stapled that note to his front door in the hopes that if Naruto found him he could return Asuma's lost property. The blond grabbed the note off of his front door and unfolded it, he needed to know where to drop the kid off after all.

Naruto read the note through once, before cocking his head to the side in a confused manner and reading it again. Nope the words still hadn't changed, goddamnit Asuma!

Said note read as follows.

_Hi kid, look I know it's not exactly normal but my nephew, Konohamaru, needs training for the Genin Exams, at least as far as combat go's, his theory is fine. I have a mission that needs doing but I accidentally said I would train him for them before checking my calendar_ _and finding out about that mission again. So rather than crush his hopes and dreams I figured that since the valley was only a couple of hours out of my way I could just knock him out and leave Kono with you. So please train him up for me, make him a fighting machine that no other Genin hopeful could ever match! After all you do owe me for teaching you about how to use Trench Knives properly Naruto. I'll come pick Kono back up on Sunday night._

_Thanks a bunch, Asuma._

_p.s Don't show Kono this note._

_p.p.s Kono probably thinks that I'm still in the area, don't correct him on that._

_p.p.p.s Burn this._

Naruto read the note again, still no change in its contents.

Goddamnit Asuma.

When he turned up they would be having a very long talk about how much he owed Asuma considering his instruction on how to use Trench Knives only lasted two hours and apparently Asuma wanted him to train his nephew for three days, bastard. Still he owed the monkey mother fucker so he would help, even if this made him want to stab Asuma. An action that he may very well indulge himself in one of these days.

Naruto sighed and opened the door to the hut, it was only one room, combined kitchen, living, dining, sleeping, more or less everything except going to the can was done inside this room. There was an attachment meant for firewood added on but as it wasn't actually another room Naruto didn't count that. The blond dropped the brown haired child to the floor not really caring when he hit the tatami mats head first and carefully placed down the water, well time to get to work.

Firewood was quickly gathered and placed inside the pit at the center of the small hut, a flint and steel were all that was needed to create the spark that set the small amount of kindling ablaze. Slowly, slowly but surely Naruto added larger logs to the now merrily crackling fire. And then hung a pot over it filling the cast iron object with some of the water he had gathered earlier. A stew was in order, that was the way Naruto felt about it, after all the nights were always bitterly cold in the mountains.

The beef he had brought up into the mountain with him was quickly added to the boiling water as the blond went about shredding the other ingredients. It didn't take long for a mouthwatering savory smell to permeate the air of the small hut. The stew brought back good memories and made Naruto a bit nostalgic really. The first time he had come to this hut had been with Kaa-chan and Mito-baa-chan around a week after his Tou-san had died and a scant two days after his Kaa-chan had killed the last of the men that had participated his father's demise.

They had stayed out in the mountains for a full three months teaching a young Naruto the basics of the family style, the Tenchi Mushin Ryu. One could say this hut was responsible for him becoming an Expert level fighter so early on in life. While Naruto was definitely gifted in terms of combat ability, being blessed with an extremely strong body, like all Uzumaki, and a mind geared to battle under normal circumstances it would not have been enough to get so strong so quickly. He was no Itachi after all, Naruto would freely admit that.

However Kushina had been utterly terrified of losing him after his father died, and so the red haired Uzumaki reacted in the only way she knew how. She trained him, she trained him until Naruto threw up blood, most of that training over the years was completed right here in this very valley. What his Kaa-chan was doing when she had done that was quite simple, Kushina knew that she couldn't be around him all the time so she did the next best thing.

Uzumaki Kushina turned her child into a fighting machine. Pushing Naruto to the point where he could protect himself from most, if not all, external threats. Hand to hand combat, Fuinjutsu, the body enhancement magic of the Uzumaki Clan, weapons, tracking, psychology, acupuncture and pressure points, assassination and more his Kaa-chan forced everything she possibly could into him while she had the time. Naturally that didn't happen over only three months but the fact remained that the two Uzumaki came back to the hut in the mountains many times over the years to continue training.

That wasn't to say that she didn't train Naruto now but Kushina didn't have as much time as she used to so his training had slowed down at least in regards to be taught new techniques. Not that something like that was particularly strange for an Expert Level Fighter, once one had hit the Expert Level you were more or less independent of your master. Knowing most, not all but most, of the techniques of your style. Normally only the final few secret techniques were left to be taught at that stage and they were normally only taught once one had become a master, they were simply to dangerous to be taught beforehand.

Still after his training had been, at that point, completed Naruto had become a Genin at nine, a Chunin at nine and a half and finally a Special Jounin only just before his tenth birthday. Entering the ranks of Special Jounin as a Mid ranked Expert Level Fighter, and on the lower end of mid ranked as well. Still he would advance again soon, he could feel it! Well if he could find the time to take the damned Jounin exam then he'd advance again, time was a luxury these days. Then Asuma go's and drops this on him, oh well such is life.

Naruto sighed and served himself some soup hopefully the kid, Konohamaru, would provide some decent entertainment.

After all that would make the world slightly less boring.

**XXX**

Naruto noticed Konohamaru's eyes twitching early the next morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise above the mountains and he had come inside from his first two and a half hours of training, from four am to six thirty am. The blond shrugged as the eye movement stopped, it meant he would be awake soon, Naruto pulled out another piece of beef from the ice box he had brought with him, time for another stew, it would probably be easier for the kid to eat as well.

As he cooked the blond couldn't help but wonder how Rias and the others were doing, especially Koneko. While he did work with, and was even good friends with, Akeno and Kiba Naruto spent a more time with the white haired Nekotama. Mostly because they were both hand to hand fighters so they could improve by fighting each other on a regular basis. Hmm, hopefully she was doing well. Naruto still wasn't too fond of the things that her contractors asked Koneko to do but if she was okay with it then Naruto would do his best not to hunt them down and end their miserable lives as painfully as he could manage, and considering what he did for a living Naruto was confident that if he had been allowed to their suffering would be great.

The stew simmered away Konohamaru's eyes twitched again before coming open. Naruto very quickly thought about his options before making his decision. The seventeen year old smiled a warm look on his face as Naruto moved towards the still waking up child and placed a bowl of stew in his hands.

"Well look who's up, I must admit I am a little surprised I wasn't expecting to see another person out here in the mountains." Naruto said brightly, he wouldn't reveal his connection with Konoha to the young Sarutobi after all it was doubtful that he would recognise him they had never met before after all and even if he had heard about him there was a big leap between that and actually making the connection. Besides this made it more fun for Naruto as well, oh sweet darkness people were going to be surprised when they found out who trained the young Sarutobi, including Konohamaru himself.

"Where am I?" The child asked looking around the relatively empty hut as he asked Naruto his question. The blond cocked his head to the side as if considering the question.

"You are out in the mountains of the Hokkaido area, don't you remember how you got here?" Naruto inquired, deliberately stringing the younger male along. Konohamaru's face scrunched up in thought as he contemplated the question before the metaphorical light bulb appeared above his head.

"Right Asuma-Oji told me that he'd train me but after that everything go's dark." Konohamaru finished after a moment his voice dropping a few octaves at the end. Naruto snapped his fingers as if remembering something.

"Oh Asuma, would he happen to be a rather tall gentleman with a beard and tanned skin?" Naruto inquired before continuing after getting a nod from Konohamaru, well this act was slightly amusing at least. "Ah yes I met him yesterday he told me that the child he was supposed to train had become lost in the forest after a training session and asked me to keep an eye out for him, I'm guessing that would make you Konohamaru?" Naruto inquired already knowing the answers to his questions, the younger boy nodded.

"Yep that's me Sarutobi Konohamaru!" The child declared proudly, Naruto just held in a chuckle at how the younger boy looked. "Does that mean you can take me to where Asuma-Oji is?" Konohamaru asked a shine in his eyes, "I want to continue training, actually why don't I remember the training session before this?" Naruto just held in a smirk at that question.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about not remembering that training session if I were you." Naruto advised a smile on his face. "From what Asuma told me you took a pretty hard hit to the head so you've probably got some kind of short term amnesia, no need to worry about it to much though it should come back to you sooner or later." The blond continued handing Konohamaru a bowl of stew and a spoon which the younger boy accepted gratefully. Which wasn't really all that surprising, Ninja or not he was a kid and hungry. The young Sarutobi would learn paranoia sooner or later, all good Ninja did.

"As for getting you back to Asuma though..." Naruto trailed off a well construed frown on his face. "I'm afraid that is impossible, Asuma told me he was going to scour the valley for you and he would check in with me Sunday night to see if I found anything, I have no idea where he is right now and if you went to search for him chances are you would miss each other." The blond finished seriously, Konohamaru just looked down at the ground dejected.

"That sucks, he was supposed to give me some really awesome training to." The brown haired child lamented before looking back up at Naruto and smiling guiltily. "Sorry, I never asked your name even though you're being so nice."

"My name is Naruto, no last name, just Naruto." The blond responded, the lie slipping easily from his tongue. "And helping you was no problem, after all even though I live out here I know that helping people is its own reward. But may I ask what kind of training you would have been doing?" Naruto inquired already knowing full well what the response would be, Konohamaru plastered a million watt grin on his face as the brown haired child answered.

"Some Martial Arts training, our family is very big on things like that and Asuma-Oji thought this valley would be the perfect place to train!" Konohamaru said proudly before his voice dropped to a whisper again. "But it doesn't look like I'll be doing much training any more." The child finished sounding sad, Naruto just laughed lightly a smile on his face.

"Well maybe training Isn't completely out of the question." The blond admitted his smile still firmly in place. "I may not look like much but I am a Martial Artist myself, would you like me to train you for a little while?" Naruto inquired, the sharp eyed blond did not miss the flash of suspicion that raced through Konohamaru's brown orbs. Ah there was that paranoia that would keep the kid alive later in life, good he would hate to see the kid wasted.

"Why would you train me?" Konohamaru demanded Naruto just shrugged in return.

"Look at this from my perspective Konohamaru-kun, I've been out here for awhile and have nothing better to do. I can train you and improve myself at the same time, plus I find teaching to be relaxing in a paradoxical kind of way." Naruto admitted that last part sheepishly, he really did find teaching to be somewhat relaxing.

The suspicion in Konohamaru's eyes dulled slightly but didn't disappear, not exactly surprising, after all what were the odds of someone turning up and then offering to train you for no apparent reason. Especially when the, seemingly, didn't know you or anyone that knew you as more than a passing acquaintance. The real question now was if the kid would deny himself the training or if Konohamaru's youthful impertinence would win out and he would accept the training, as it turned out a mix of the two was the end result. A smirk came to the young Sarutobi's face and Naruto knew what was coming next, the blond was starting to see the reason why Asuma had sent the child to him.

"Alright I'll take your training for now but first have a sparring match with me, I want to see how good you really are!" Konohamaru stated a huge grin on his face, yes the kid was exactly like he used to be. Which meant that Konohamaru probably had the same flaw that Naruto had, well it seemed that Asuma's request wasn't as completely asinine and a waste of his time as Naruto had originally thought it would be.

When he was younger Naruto had a couple fatal flaw as a Ninja and Martial Artist, first was his massive amount of overconfidence in his own abilities. That however could be fixed easily enough, Naruto's real problem, and the problem that the blond suspected Konohamaru to have, was his inability to pick which style of Ki usage best suited him, Naruto had bounced between both Dou and Sei Ki styles before eventually settling on Sei.

Dou was also called the Ki of the Body. Users of this style used anger to overcome their own limits and increase their power in battle. Naruto's own mother Uzumaki Kushina was an excellent example of a Dou type fighter as was Senju Tsunade.

Sei was called the Ki of the Soul. A Sei Ki user utilises a calm fighting spirit allowing them to keep a cool head in battle and coldly assess the situation before jumping into it head first. Uzumaki Mito would probably be the best example that Naruto knew of a Sei type fighter, though his own father Namikaze Minato qualified as well.

While Naruto had bounced between the two for a while he had eventually settled on Sei for a number of reasons. But mostly it was because whenever he used Dou type Ki he usually won but ended up with a large amount of injuries in return. To put it simply while Naruto could easily use a huge amount of Dou type Ki he couldn't control it, instead his Ki controlled him. Not only that but once he calmed down and observed the situation without his mind being clouded by anger Naruto found himself winning fights more easily.

The real deal breaker however had come from Mito-baa-chan and the stories that his Kaa-chan had told him about his father. Namikaze Minato was said to be a master of a techniques specific to Sei type Martial Artists.

The Seikuken (Control of the Air Sphere).

The ability to control the entire radius within ones arm length allowing the user to freely attack and defend anything within their arms reach for three hundred and sixty degrees in any direction. His Tou-san was said to have mastered the skill to such a degree that he could actually keep the technique activated at all times instinctively, something that few other masters had ever managed. Naruto decided something when he heard that.

He wanted that technique, Naruto wanted that technique so badly that it hurt and once the blond had expressed his want Mito had taught him all she knew on the subject. Allowing the younger Uzumaki to lean the quite high level, at least for a Disciple, technique rather quickly, though Naruto would admit that the training that his grandmother had put him through in order to learn said technique was hellish at the very least. Not that her normal training wasn't hell like, it was simply that her Seikuken training was particularly vicious. Remembering it still gave him nightmares, not that it would stop him for using said training on his own disciples if Naruto ever had any.

Naruto was unsure if he should count Rias, Akeno, Koneko or Yuuto as his disciples. After all Naruto did teach the four of them hand to hand combat, well with Koneko it was more they taught each other, but did they really count? After all it wasn't like Naruto intended to teach any of them everything he knew. The secrets of the Tenchi Mushin Ryu were for Uzumaki's only after all.

In fact most of what Naruto taught the four wasn't even from the Tenshi Mushin Ryu but from Shinchi Nengen Karate, the style that Jiraiya had taught him and Naruto's father before him it wasn't a secret art by any means but it was most definitely a powerful one. More importantly Naruto had asked and received permission from Jiraiya to teach the art before passing it on, the Hermit had recently told Naruto that he had nothing left to teach him technique wise. All that remained was getting his body to Master Level and then Naruto could truly say he had mastered the Shinchi Nengen style of Karate.

The Tenchi Mushin Ryu was a mixture of styles who's origin dated back to the early Warring States period. The Jiu Jitsu of the Samurai, Ancient Karate from Okinawa and even some Kenpo forms from China, though Naruto swore up and down that most of it was from Bajiquan.

While the Tenchi Mushin Ryu was the fighting style of the Uzumaki Clan, though calling it a family was probably more accurate considering said Clans lack of members, it was not uncommon for them to seek out new forms to add to it and change the style to their liking. For example Mito-baa-chan loved the Jiu Jitsu aspect of the style and as such focused on learning more forms of Jiu Jitsu to add to her repertoire of techniques. While his Kaa-chan loved the Chinese Kenpo aspect of the style and as such went out and learned more Kenpo forms like Piquaquan, more of the Bajiquan already present in the Tenshi Mushin Ryu and even Taijiquan, more commonly just called Tai Chi, in order to improve amongst others. From what Naruto knew Nagato-ojii had added a completely new art to his own SAMBO in order to increase the arts destructive power.

Naruto himself, while nowhere near his mother, uncle or grandmothers mastery of their family art, preferred the Karate type techniques of the Tenchi Mushin Ryu over the others, that wasn't to say that he couldn't use the other kinds but Naruto simply preferred the Karate techniques, most notably the spear hand attacks and knife hand strikes. As such he was learning another form of Karate in his spare time in addition to perfecting his Shinchi Nengen, not that he had much of that any more, stupid Devil contracts. Useful or not say goodbye to your goddamn free time if you ever decided to start fulfilling them.

"Naruto, Naruto-san you there?" Konohamaru asked waving his hand in front of the blonds eyes. Naruto quickly shrugged his way out of his thoughts, the kid seemed a little worried man he must have spaced out for longer than he had expected.

"I'm fine you just got me thinking about something is all," Naruto replied standing as he did so. The blond teenagers frame towering over the child before him. "Now then, shall we go outside so we can have our sparring match?" He inquired with a small smile as Konohamaru seemed to jump up and down with excitement.

The small hut was inside a rather large clearing, dense forest surrounding it almost immediately after one left the clearing itself. The only exception being the small game trail that led from the front door to the nearby river. Naruto rolled his neck and took his stance, left arm forward fingers press together like a blade. The blonds right hand was tucked in close to his side palm facing towards the sky, Naruto lowered his weight slightly. Under normal circumstances, meaning when not facing a fellow Martial Artist or someone he didn't respect, Naruto wouldn't' even bother taking a stance for an opponent that he was obviously so far beyond but this was an exception.

When fighting against a fellow Martial Artist you can think of them as a person whatever you wanted. But it was considered rude if not outright offensive not to take a stance before fighting. Even if your opponent didn't have a chance in hell of damaging you, and Konohamaru didn't. Or you hated or were disgusted by the person before you taking your own stance showed that at the very least you respected the hard work and dedication they had put into their own art enough that you would fight them while not looking down on their own training.

To not take an opponent seriously despite all the blood, sweat and tears they had put into their own training, refining their skills and learning was considered by some Martial Artists, many really but especially amongst Konoha, to be a one of the worst insults that one Martial Artist could give another.

Konohamaru slipped into his own stance, one that Naruto was quite familiar with after seeing the current Hokage and Asuma fight. The Saruken, Monkey Fist in English, of the Sarutobi clan. An art that relied on strikes from unpredictable angles, an agile body and strong grip strength. From what Naruto had been able to make of it the style had definitely had some influence from Pencak Sliat and other Martial Arts from southern Asia, considering the number of standup grappling moves he was also expecting some Muay Thai style attacks.

"Here I come!" Konohamaru yelled out charging forward. A straight right, for a child his age the attack was well hidden, Konohamaru was going to start with a charging left elbow then depending on which way Naruto dodged he would follow up with a cross punch to either the head or the body. Not bad, people his own age and of the Sarutobi's skill level probably would have fallen for it, even if they only did so the first time.

The problem was that Naruto was not of the same skill level as Sarutobi Konohamaru, no the blond was several orders, several hundred orders if you wanted to be precise, above his younger counterpart in terms of pure skill alone. There were a number of ways that Naruto could completely stop the attack and finish his opponent almost instantly, most of them lethal. Were this a fight to the death Naruto would let Konohamaru close the pop his elbow up with a left handed palm strike while stepping to the side before punching through the vulnerable area of skin under his armpit with a spear hand strike a split second later and piercing the younger boys heart in the instant after that.

Quick. Clean. Efficient.

Just the way he had been taught.

As things went Naruto was not trying to kill Konohamaru and as such had to opt for a less lethal, but no less effective, method of counter attack. The blond allowed the younger boy to close, Konohamaru's elbow was an inch away from his face when Naruto moved. The blond pivoted smoothly on the ball of his left foot taking him to the side of his much younger and far less skilled opponent. His right arm blurred, nailing Konohamaru in the back of the head right where his spine met his skull with a crack. The brown haired boy fell to the floor, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

"Hmm, that wasn't a bad elbow." Naruto commented to the air around him, praising the child before him even if said child wasn't conscious to hear the praise. The blond sighed and walked over to the wood shed attached to the small hut and grabbed the bucket of water he had placed there. Well time for the tried and tested Uzumaki wake up call. The bucket of water was upended over the still unconscious Konohamaru who woke up spluttering and cursing the man before him.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" The boy demanded anger obvious in his tone, Naruto just shrugged in return, might as well be honest.

"I didn't feel like waiting for you to wake up on your own. At any rate, you want that training?" The blond inquired getting an enthusiastic nod in return, Konohamaru's previous anger seemingly forgotten.

"Hell yes!" The brown haired boy exclaimed a huge smile on his face. "You put me down, me the great Sarutobi Konohamaru! You have to be good so I'd love to have you as my teacher Naruto-Sensei!" Naruto just chuckled at the boys enthusiasm, still considering the first task he would have to do that would probably fade fairly quickly.

"Alrighty then," Naruto said throwing the now empty bucket at the young Sarutobi and picking up a small rock from the ground, said rock being about half the size of his palm. "First things first we need some training equipment," The blond stated throwing the rock into the bucket. "I need you to get that bucket at least half full or rocks around that size, the more you have the better. When you're done come on back and we can start the technique training, but first get me those rocks they're an important part of what I need to teach you what I can in the time you're here so the faster you get them the better. Also make sure you use the game trail and don't go too far off of it if you get lost chances are neither Asuma nor I will be able to find you again." Naruto finished with a smile. Konohamaru saluted and ran down the game trail, it seemed the kid trusted him enough to at least go gather the rocks without asking why, that was good the why would be explained later after all.

Still just because Konohamaru was out getting things didn't mean that Naruto could neglect his own training, even if it was simply mental training at this point. His legs collapsed and Naruto fell into the seiza hands on his knees and breathing lowly. Breath slowly, in and out don't rush it you need a calm heart to perform at the pinnacle of Sei after all. Concentrate, push aside all worldly distractions, that pain in your legs, that's another man's pain don't pay attention to his problems.

The tree exactly thirty meters way south by south east had a bird nesting in it, three eggs they would hatch soon. Even from this distance Naruto could hear it, the sound of flowing water from the nearby river. Meditation was, at least to some people, an important part of their spiritual development after all the development of a Martial Artist was not ever purely physical. This was doubly true for a Sei type like him that needed to be able to stay clam even in the heat of battle.

Breath, In and out.

Naruto had no idea how long he stayed in that state for but he was still meditating when he heard Konohamaru coming up the game trail, the blond opened his eyes the sun had most definitely changed positions, he had been meditating for at least two hours. Blue eyes opened as the younger male walked back into the clearing a dissatisfied look on his face. Konohamaru dumped the bucket of rocks before the still seated blond who just smiled in a knowing way.

"That was the most boring and annoying before training task I have ever had to do!" The brown haired Sarutobi stated with a grimace, Naruto just held in a chuckle. He had said much the same to Mito when she had made him do it.

"Maybe so but since your body's warm now we don't have to do anything to get you ready so we can just go straight to the training, after you stretch first." Naruto replied as he got up and drew a small circle in the ground with a stick, this would be the most important part of the training today. Honestly teaching a person a new technique in three days was possible, getting it to the point where it can be used in battle however is a completely different kettle of fish.

The Seikuken was not specific to any school of Martial Arts, everyone learned it in one form or another however only Sei types could use it consciously. That would be what Naruto would do for the next three days, the blond would be setting the ground work for the Seikuken. Konohamaru probably wouldn't be able to turn it on and off at will before he left but the young Sarutobi would gain an improved awareness of his surroundings as well as what area's that he could attack and defend from with ease.

These were two of the more basic uses of the technique, the Seikuken at its core was a technique that allowed the user to detect then deflect or destroy anything that entered its range. Naruto could attest to the fact that it had saved his life more than once. As soon as the young Sarutobi was finished Naruto placed him inside the small circle.

"Alright this training is pretty simple, first all you need to do is stay inside that circle while blocking every strike that comes towards you and not leaving it. The strikes are going to be simulated by the rocks I'm going to be throwing at you." Naruto stated cheerfully, the blond didn't give his younger counterpart a chance to respond and simple started chucking the rocks keeping his laughter carefully under control every time the Sarutobi swore when he was hit.

**XXX**

By the time Sunday afternoon rocked around Sarutobi Konohamaru had been enlightened to one thing.

Naruto was fucking crazy!

Throwing rocks moved onto the rather placid picking fish out of the river with his bare hands. After that came the really crazy shit. Like Bee Hell, the crazy ass motherfucker had actually gone out found a bee hive and then somehow, Konohamaru had no idea how, got the entire hive to attack him all at once, the only advice Naruto gave.

"Try to hit them before they land on your body."

Did I mention that this training took place on the edge of a cliff while Konohamaru was balancing on a unsteady stone with a rather painful death awaiting him if he fell, no? Well I am now.

It was after that when Naruto admitted that the training they were doing was rushed. Under normal circumstances these sections of training would be carried out over a longer period of time so that each piece of training could be properly absorbed before moving on. What Konohamaru didn't know was that everything Naruto had said regarding that, was blatant lies. If anything Naruto would have made the training even more stressful if he had the time, let it never be said that his Kaa-chan and Baa-chan's training methods had not rubbed off on him.

Still the young Sarutobi was counting down the seconds until his uncle came back for him, effective as the training methods were that didn't change the fact they were crazy. Konohamaru sighed as he filled up one of the water buckets he had brought with him. The river before him flowing by peacefully the sound soothing him.

SNAP!

The sound echoed clearly from behind him, Konohamaru froze. What could that be, maybe it was Naruto-Sensei just waiting to launch a surprise attack at him from behind for some insane reason or another.

WELL NOT TODAY!

The young Sarutobi spun on the balls of his feet snatching a rock off the ground in a split second and launching it with considerable force at the dense foliage behind him.

"GOT YOU NARUTO-SENSEI!" Konohamaru roared but wasn't answered at all in the way he expected.

"GGGGRAHHHHHARRRRRR!" The animalistic call of rage echoed throughout the forest, killing the sound of the birds and animals around Konohamaru. The dense foliage of the bushes near the river bank was ripped to pieces as what Konohamaru struck came forth into the light. Black fur as dark as midnight covered its body, a single white patch on the animals chest. Claws each as long and sharp as a dagger decorated all four of its pawed limbs while a mouth of razor sharp fangs was opened wide in fury. A fully grown Asian Black Bear stood before Konohamaru enraged by the boys attack on it.

Konohamaru did the first thing that seemed to be sensible in that situation, he turned and ran. The brown haired boys legs pumped relentlessly in his reckless run to get away from the predator behind him. Unfortunately for Konohamaru a fully grown Asian Black Bear could run at speeds up to and exceeding sixty kilometer's per hour, which is why most animal guides advise not turning and running if you find one in the wild.

Konohamaru threw a look over his shoulder and cursed at the quickly gaining bear, the young Sarutobi felt his legs go out from under him as his right leg throbbed in pain. Shit he had hit a rock and it and sent him tumbling fuck, wait, playing dead may actually get him out of this one. Hopefully the bear would leave him alone if he did that.

Another small fact about Asian Black Bears. Quite possibly the worst thing to do when confronted by one is play dead as they regularly eat the internal organs of dead animals so rather than leaving you alone they will more likely look at you as a quick snack.

For this exact reason Konohamaru's plan almost got him killed as the bear attempted to take a large bite out of his midsection. The Ninja in training, pushed off the ground and managed to flip his body out of the way of the approaching jaws.

It wasn't enough.

The huge black bear slammed its paw into the moving target and forced Konohamaru into the ground, the brown haired boy vomited blood on impact. Shit that hit hadn't been anything to joke about, was this really it? Was this really how he was going to die, shit! Konohamaru brought back his left fist and threw it fearlessly at the descending head of the huge Black Bear, however someone else beat him to the punch, pun completely intended.

A hard kick landed on the face of the Bear, the sound of snapping bone could clearly be heard as its massive bulk was easily lifted off the young Sarutobi by the force of the blow. Standing next to Konohamaru's head leg lowering back down to the ground with a furious expression on his face was Uzumaki Naruto. His outfit for the day was a grey male kimono that looked like it was comfortable to move in, a must for someone who wanted to be able to fight any time. The blond haired Martial Artist stalked forward as the bear pulled itself off of the ground and roared at him.

"Konohamaru back it up a bit." Naruto instructed shrugging his way out of the top of the kimono showing off his well-muscled torso to the world along with the numerous scars that criss crossed his upper body. "This may be a little dangerous!" Naruto added his right leg slipping back as his hands came up and the blond settled into his stance. The blond exploded forward reaching the body of the Black Bear in a second left hand coming back, he would end quickly.

His left hand raced forward the spear hand blow easily ripping through the flesh of the bear and puncturing its internal organs in a second. Naruto's right arm made the next blow shredding even more flesh as it further damaged the bear by completely destroying its liver. The third blow came off of Naruto's left hand ripping through the bear's stomach in an instant, the fourth destroyed a kidney while the fifth strike tore through the bears lungs in an instant. The sixth, and final, blow came from Naruto's right hand the attack easily shredding the flesh around the bears chest and completely spearing the animals heart in a single movement.

This was Naruto's personal technique Jinenken- Nejiri Nukite (God Hand- Torsion Spear) it hadn't been that hard to come up with. Each strike increased in power user centrifugal force and body rotation the final attack, the sixth hit over all, held inside of it over ten times the power of the first blow. For someone like him who loved spear hand attacks having a personal move like this was simply natural. The name did cause him a little bit of pain to say but a headache could be shrugged off easily enough.

Naruto stepped away from the corpse of the bear and walked over to the still downed Konohamaru. The blond looked down at his bloody hands before turning to the nearby river and dipping the crimson stained hands into the pure water washing off most of the traces of gore before turning back to his part time student and holding out a newly washed hand for Konohamaru to grip. As Naruto looked to the sky, the sun would go down soon, they needed to get back so Asuma wouldn't have to wait around, after all this got Naruto's own blood boiling as well.

"You need a hand up Konohamaru?" The blond inquired, thankfully he wouldn't need to deal with some kind of freak out. Ninja were trained from a young age to be able to handle death, every last child trained to be a Ninja were given a rabbit at age three, you cared for it until you were five and then your parents or guardians would hand you a knife and tell you to kill it. If you didn't then say goodbye to your dream of being a Ninja because you wouldn't survive on the battlefield if you weren't even able to kill a rabbit. So death was something that didn't cause an overabundance of problems in children trained to be Ninja.

Konohamaru reached up and took the offered hand as Naruto pulled him to his feet. The young Sarutobi licked his lips, his tongue feeling like it had just rubbed over sand paper. Konohamaru had seen death before but he had yet to be in a situation where he could have died.

"Thanks Naruto-Sensei." Konohamaru stated in a low voice. "I really mean it, thank you for saving me." Naruto just waved the thanks off as he led Konohamaru down the river a little further than they normally went before coming to a stop at a waterfall.

"It was no problem Konohamaru," Naruto replied stepping under the waterfall and allowing it to wash off the excess blood. "Still it's been fun teaching you, Asuma should be here to take you soon so I figured I should at least tell you that." The blond stated as he allowed the waterfall to wash him clean. The Uzumaki stepped out from under the water and shook himself off before walking back up the game trail towards the small hut. Naruto could smell the burning tobacco on the air, Asuma was already waiting for them.

"Your uncle is at the hut so you'll be leaving when we get back." Naruto stated, Konohamaru just nodded it seemed the brown haired boy could smell the tobacco on the air as well. "It seems we were just fated to brush by each other." Naruto added in a much lower voice.

"You, you sound so lonely when you say that." The younger male stated looking up at the blond next to him. "If I can find this place again I'll come back and visit you!" Konohamaru stated with a smile Naruto just chuckled in response as the hut and Asuma came into view.

"No, you walk your own path Sarutobi Konohamaru." Naruto stated as Asuma walked down towards the two, "We will meet again, someday don't go rushing it." Naruto stated just getting a nod out of the young Sarutobi.

The remainder went quickly Asuma gave him a quick thanks for looking after his nephew while giving him the sign language for I owe you. Before leaving quickly with his nephew in toe, the kids mother must want him back or something. Or Asuma had something to do, Naruto really didn't care after killing that Bear his blood was boiling it was a day early but if he stressed himself the blond knew he could get back to civilization soon enough, he'd probably still skip Monday though.

Bandages were woven around his feet and fists in a supporting manner, full length easy to move in white pants and a grey long sleeved T-shirt. An orange sash could be easily seen around Naruto's waist, no way he would wear an outfit without his favourite colour after all. A white cloak with its hood pulled up obscured most of his features leaving only his two blue eyes visible from within its dark confines.

"Well Asuma giving me his nephew to train turned out to be more fun than I thought it would be." Naruto admitted walking into the forest, "But that Bear really got my blood boiling I hope Buchou has something interesting for me!" The blond chuckled as he walked deeper into the pitch black woods, the night quickly swallowing the view of the almost unknown hut in the mountains.

**XXX**

Rias Gregory sighed as she rubbed her forehead in an exasperated manner. Deciding how to break the news of Devils and Angels, along with a slew of other supernatural creatures, to Issei wasn't exactly easy. Then there was that Fallen Angel from last night, Dohnaseek if she remembered correctly, a battle manic with none of the power or skill to back it up unlike her own Rook. She could have killed him rather easily but chose to let him live to take a message back to whoever was holding that mad dogs leash, Hyoudou Issei was off limits unless they wanted to start an all-out war with her.

Maybe that hadn't been the right decision, Naruto probably would have killed the man then strung his corpse up and left it outside the Church as an example of what happened to people that attacked her Peerage. Rias was starting to think that the rather eccentric Rook might even have the right idea on that count.

The red head sighed, he should be back soon. Naruto left the day before the long weekend, Thursday and knowing the blond that meant he left the mountains on Monday, most likely Monday night, and should be back Wednesday, unless he left early for some reason or another. Which was entirely possible, the blond haired Martial Artist had done that before after all. Rias sighed and looked out of the window and towards the setting sun, Yuuto would be here soon and that meant that Issei would be as well.

How to break the news? Decisions, decisions, something about the room changed, something out of sight seemed to shift. Rias didn't react in the slightest she could already feel who it was, even if he could hide from the others their link through the Evil Piece she had implanted into him made sure that she could sense him.

"You're back early." Rias stated not turning away from the window as she spoke, Naruto's figure seemingly melted out of the shadows as the blond stood tall, hood still pulled up hiding his face from the world.

"Something interesting happened that made my blood boil with anticipation." The blond admitted, a small smirk visible from what one could see of his face. "In fact it was so interesting that I just had to come back and see if something had happened, Buchou always finds something fun for me to do after all, I don't suppose what I expect has actually happened yet has it?" Naruto inquired, Rias stiffened at his words before turning to face her Rook with a serious look.

"No nothing yet and why do you think Riser will try to push the date forward?" The Gremory Heiress inquired as the blond haired Rook lay down on one of the couches his hood obscuring her view of his face. Though Rias suspected that he had a huge, and bloodthirsty can't forget bloodthirsty, grin on his face while contemplating fighting against Riser, which had almost happened the last time the two met.

Needless to say the two did not get along, Riser thought of Naruto as a worthless low rank Devil and Naruto thought Riser was a worthless waste of space who wasn't worth any more than the dirt beneath his feet. When each had expressed that thought to the other they had almost fought, only the presence of her brother, or more specifically Grayfia, stopping the two Devils from trying their absolute best to kill each other. Rias was honestly unsure of who would have come out on top if the two had fought all out one on one. Riser certainly couldn't be killed but that didn't mean that Naruto wouldn't find a way around that problem, he was flexible like that.

"Oh I just know his type, you don't live long in my line of work and not learn how to read people. He doesn't want to wait but has to due to the contract, he'll try to push it forward eventually, mark my words Rias." Naruto stated still lying back his face concealed by the hood, Rias simply nodded she would need to start planning for that. The blond may not be the brightest studier in the group but his gut feelings were rarely wrong. Not that Rias wasn't planning to thwart that marriage contract already the red head just assumed she had more time to do so, she would need to speed her plans up.

"I see, if it comes down to a fight can we win?" Rias inquired, Naruto didn't bother getting up from his now rather comfortable position to answer.

"Depends, you asked me that three years from now and I would have told you that we'd steam roll them in fifteen minutes flat and be home in time for dinner." The blond answered easily casing Rias to sigh.

"But we don't have three years do we?" She asked rhetorically, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah if we had three years then we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Chances are however that we don't even have to the end of this year," The blond admitted still reclining back. "You're definitely at marriageable age by now and most of Riser's Peerage are around your age or a little older so chances are he'll make his move soon. That said you asked me if we could win, if we fight Riser under his circumstances then we probably could but it would cost us." Naruto yawned as the red head walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to the blonds torso.

"Riser's Peerage has more experience in the Rating Game and he has a full set so the bastard definitely has a numbers advantage as well. Considering how most Devils, but especially pure-blood ones like Riser, like settling things by force we can expect that he will want to fight you in order to subjugate you Buchou. Since that's the case it would probably be to the rules of the Rating Game so we'd be fighting on Riser's terms we need to make them ours or failing that we need to set the battlefield to our advantage." The blond yawned and sunk back into the couch a little more.

"So we need information on Riser's Peerage and battle strategies, more than we have now at any rate and if we can we need to make the field of battle favourable to us as well." Rias repeated getting a nod from the lazy Ninja before her.

"That's more or less the size of it, well unless we can find some way to null and void the contract without having to fight, but we both know that's not going to happen." Naruto confirmed before yawning again. He knew they wouldn't find a way to null and void that contract, they had been looking for a ways to do that for a long time now after all. "Taking down Riser himself shouldn't be that hard, immortality or not everything feels pain. All we'd have to do was keep cutting him down until his mind can't take it anymore and he forfeits." The blond shrugged, "Or he ends up in a permanently vegetative state, whichever comes first. We need to up our training though, fifteen on five is not good odds unless your part of the fifteen. Still we do have the quality advantage, that being said quantity has a quality all its own." The blond finished closing his eyes, Naruto could feel Rias nodding even if he couldn't see her.

"I see, I'll start gathering information were I can. The best battlefield would be Kuoh no doubt," Rias confirmed getting the Ninja to nod. Basic tactics was something he had covered extensively, it came with the job as standard. Well that and being a Ninja actually came with a pretty sweet health care and dental plan as well, let it never be said that crime didn't pay.

"Yep, I'd start planning out strategies now if I were you Buchou." Naruto added not bothering to open his eyes as he breathed a little deeper seemingly on the verge of going to sleep. Anyone who knew the Ninja could tell you better, he was listening for approaching footsteps, hearing none Naruto opened his eyes again. Blue sapphires burning under the darkness of his hood. "Anything else interesting happen while I was gone?" He inquired a curious look on his face as the blond haired Martial Artist pulled down the hood and allowed light to hit his skin once more. Rias nodded but made no move to get up from her place on the couch.

"Yes I got a new Pawn and a powerful one at that!" The Gremory Heiress stated proudly, Naruto rose a single eye brow in question. "Hyoudou Issei," Rias answered the unasked question with a smirk on her face, Naruto just chuckled.

"Really the pervert? Well I suppose it could have been worse." The blond admitted with an easy smile, "How powerful are we talking?" Naruto asked a smile on his face, he didn't hate Issei. Far from it in fact, Naruto honestly found the perverts antics to be amusing. After all why hate someone when you could have far more fun watching them dig their own grave?

"It took me every last one of my Pawns to resurrect him, he may not be much now but I assure you that he will be powerful in the future!" Rias stated confidently while straightening her back making the red heads impressive bust bounce up and down. Naruto kept his eyes firmly on said red heads face, he was a Martial Artist not a robot the blond knew exactly what would happen around his groin if he stared at those magnificent mammaries for too long.

"I see well has he been told yet?" Naruto inquired, knowing his bosses tendency toward the dramatic Issei probably had no idea he was a Devil so that Rias could break it to him in the most dramatic way she could. The sheepish way that Rias chuckled let Naruto know he guess was correct, Rias still hadn't told the kid a damn thing. Oh well watching his reactions would be funny at least. Amusement was the spice of life after all, other than that Naruto just wished that Riser would hurry up and make his move. That would definitely make the world more interesting at least for a little while.

"No he hasn't," Rias admitted with a sheepish tone in her voice. "Yuuto's bringing him here soon so that I can tell him everything." The red head added rubbing the back of her head in a somewhat nervous manner. A habit that she had picked up from him and Naruto in turn had picked up from his father though his mother was prone to doing it as well.

"Eh fair enough," The blond replied closing his eyes again as he felt the red head lay down next to him. "You sure you want to do that, this isn't like the last time you fell asleep there I'm going to have to wake you up when Yuuto comes down." Naruto stated, this wasn't exactly something that had never happened before, Rias had to heal him a couple of times, well more than a couple of times, when he was first starting out as a Devil so the red head sleeping near him was no problem at all as far as Naruto was concerned. Have something happen enough and eventually you just get used to it, hell he had even built up a resistance to Rias's pouting and general cuteness attacks that the Devil tended to use when she wanted to get her way. Though Naruto was more than willing to admit that he was still vulnerable to her nude attacks, they tended to work on every straight male.

"Shut up," Rias countered shuffling back slightly to get more comfortable before settling down again. "I didn't get too much sleep last night because I was healing Issei from a wound, so just be quiet and let me sleep for a little while like a good pillow." The red head finished her head facing away from the blond but still almost touching his chest. Naruto just chuckled and closed his eyes ears sharpening as he listened for any approaching footsteps.

It didn't take long for some to become apparent, light, well balanced, ready to move. Hmmm, wait the sound was balancing a little too well, most likely a girl, short stature and the way her footsteps echoed slightly confirmed his guess that she was short. That meant Koneko, Naruto still pretended to be asleep controlling his breathing. Rias was already out like a light and he didn't want to wake her up, besides he would catch up with Koneko this weekend as long as there were no jobs to do, perhaps a training session? At any rate Naruto would stay quiet and pretend to be asleep until Koneko knew that their King was asleep that way their conversation would be kept low enough not to wake Rias up.

The door to the room opened Naruto kept his eyes closed and breathing controlled. The blond could hear the small start of surprise that Koneko made when she saw him and was easily able to imagine the look of confusion that would grace her face for half a second before returning to its normal default blank expression. The sound of her feet shuffling forward alerted him to the fact the girl was approaching before she stopped by his head, Naruto opened one blue eye and reached up scratching the white haired girl on the place just behind where she hid her ears making Koneko smile slightly.

"Well hey there," The blond stated as he finished petting the Nekomata, who would never admit to actually being petted to others even under pains of death.

"You're back," It was a statement of fact, a mere observation of the situation rather than any amount of surprise on Koneko's part.

"Yeah I got a little bored so I came back early." Naruto stated in a low tone careful not to wake Rias up as he scratched Koneko's head again a small smile on his face. The white haired girl just nodded and purring lightly as she did so, Naruto wisely didn't mention that.

"Next time take me with you." The girl asked, at this point Naruto was somewhat shocked. Koneko had known about the trips he had taken for years but had never asked to come along before, well that was easily remedied.

"Sure." The blond replied, the white haired girl simply nodded before snatching a cookie off of the nearby plate and crawling onto Naruto's stomach before curling up. He was not a hug pillow goddamnit! But one way or the other Naruto simply didn't have it in him to make the Nekomata get off, to be honest he always did have a soft spot for the tiny girl, not that Naruto would ever call Koneko tiny to her face. Petite? Maybe. Cute? Certainly, but never tiny. The Uzumaki Naruto liked living thank you very much.

Naruto closed his eyes again and listened, already knowing that he couldn't slack off since the Nekomata on his chest would likely be in the realm of Morpheus before too long. Sometimes Koneko's cat like attributes could be kind of annoying. Oh it seemed like someone else was coming now, only one person that meant Akeno. Naruto was proven right seconds later as the door opened to revealing an amused looking Queen.

"I thought you might come back today," The buxom black haired beauty said quietly as she approached a smile on her face. "You always did have a habit of turning up when something interesting was about to happen." Akeno finished, Naruto held in a chuckle. He had always gotten on well with the black haired girl, he didn't mind teasing her and being teased in return. The only time that Naruto even felt slightly uncomfortable around Akeno was when she was in full on sadist mode. Her fighting style reflected this, always going for the places that would cause the most pain but didn't kill outright, it was actually kind of scary.

"Nice to be back," Naruto admitted with a smile and a small yawn. "Rias already told me about Issei, so how's the kid looking?" The Uzumaki inquired gaining a thoughtful look from the sadist as Akeno placed her finger to her lips in a thinking fashion. A smile that made Naruto shiver in dread quickly made its way to Akeno's face.

"He looks like he'll be fun to train." The Queen stated after a second, licking her lips as if in preparation to eat a wonderful dish of food. Naruto shivered again and sent up a small prayer for Issei, ignoring the small pain that shot through his head due to the action.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked, his voice making it sound like he really didn't want an answer to that question, and he didn't.

"Any idea when Kushina-Sensei will be back?" The black haired Queen asked, hearing Akeno refer to his mother as Sensei didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest. While Naruto may have taught them the bulk of their hand to hand combat skills he had by no means taught the members of the Gremory Peerage alone. His Kaa-chan had quite often sat in on the training session they had in the Uzumaki household to offer advice and occasionally instruct when she felt like it.

While Kushina had never taught any of the Gremory Peerage moves from the Tenshi Mushin Ryu that was by no means the only style that she knew. Akeno for example had taken quite well to the Piquaquan (Chop Hanging Fists) and Bajiquan (Eight Extremes Fist) that Kushina had taught her while Rias preferred Naruto's own Shinchi Nengen Ryu (True Earth Nengen Style) over the bits and pieces of other styles she had learned while Yuuto and Koneko favoured Jiu Jitsu and a mix of Kenpo respectively. Another interesting fact was that while Akeno seemed like the more disciplined of the two outside of battle she was actually the Dou type fighter while like him Rias was a Sei type. Koneko landed in the Sei category as well while Yuuto was firmly in the Dou camp, even if he didn't seem like it.

(anyone who knows what Nengen means please tell me because I took that straight off the Kenichi wiki and it had no English meaning next to it)

"Another two to two and a half weeks depending on how everything go's," Naruto replied getting Akeno to nod with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Kushina-Sensei has been making all of us train harder lately, I wonder what for?" She questioned, Naruto carefully kept his face blank. Oh he knew why, the blond knew exactly why and he was keeping it to himself, why? Because the look on everyone's face when the reason came out would be funny as hell. Well that and he really wanted to see what they would do when it happened, it would be a good test of character after all, well that and Naruto wanted to see how the Occult Research Club would handle themselves if they accepted.

"No idea," Naruto lied back shamelessly before cocking his head to the side, that sound was footsteps, two people. He knew the gait of the first well, that was Yuuto so the other had to be Issei. Naruto sighed and gave Akeno a quick look that the black haired Devil recognised almost immediately quickly walking off to brew some tea for their approaching guests, first impressions were important after all. Naruto himself simply started scratching Koneko's hair slowly coaxing the Nekomata back into the realm of the living and out of the domain of Morpheus.

Koneko pulled her head up and looked around, her eyes still looking slightly unfocused after her short nap. The hazel eyed girl looked down at the blond and cocked her head to the side, the unasked question was obvious.

"I can hear Yuuto and Issei, show time Koneko." Naruto stated causing the young Nekomata to nod and lightly jump off landing almost silently on the ground. Koneko shook her head a few times to clear up the cobwebs before seating herself on the couch opposite the still asleep Rias and the awake Naruto before snatching another cookie off of the plate on the coffee table before her and began nibbling. The blond just smiled warmly at the small Nekomata gaining an almost unnoticeable smile in return as Naruto turned his attention to the still sleeping Gremory Heiress. The blond Uzumaki gave Rias a small shake causing the red head to shift slightly and try to shake him off, Naruto just sighed and shook her again.

"Five more minutes Naru," Rias complained in a sleepy voice as she tried to slip back into the land of dreams. Naruto was having none of it and simply shook Rias one more time, "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." The red head grumbled, Naruto was unimpressed he had seen this enough times that it was simply another day at the office for him. "How long do I have?" The red head questioned, Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Two minutes maybe less." The blond responded with a grin, Rias simply nodded in return and stood up making her way towards the shower.

"Keep them entertained, I'll be out soon." The red head call back walking behind the curtain and completely missing Naruto's mock salute. The blond Uzumaki just settled back into the couch and waited, Rias probably went to have a shower for two reasons the first was the obvious one. To help her wake up, the second wasn't so obvious unless you were looking for it.

The fact of the matter was that Issei was an irredeemable pervert, not a bad person but definitely a pervert. When he came in chances were he would be looking for Rias, when that happened he would ask where she was. Failing asking Issei would definitely wonder where she was, seeing everyone else and hearing the water running for the shower would lead Issei to the logical conclusion and his perverted nature would take charge. Leaving the brown haired human turned Devil far more at ease than he would have been otherwise.

The door opened and Naruto gave a small wave to Yuuto his fellow blond seeming surprised to see him, surprised but happy none the less.

"I see you're back early Naruto-Senpai," Kiba said with a smile Naruto just chuckled before nodding in return.

"I wanted to come back early, something really got my blood boiling so I thought maybe Buchou would have something fun for me to do." The blond stated making Yuuto pale a little, he knew very well what Naruto considered to be fun. Pranking other people and Death Matches against strong opponents featured prominently on the list of things that Uzumaki Naruto enjoyed. Well Pranking and general fighting of strong opponents more than Death Matches but Kiba's point remained valid.

"I see nice to have you back Senpai," The Knight stated backing away slowly and sincerely hoping that some kind of prank trap already hadn't been set up, it wouldn't be the first time after all. Naruto turned his attention to Issei who was looking at Koneko with a dreamy expression on his face, the blonds eyes narrowed slightly. But ultimately Naruto chose to take no action, Koneko was not likely to have missed the way Issei was looking at her if the Nekomata wanted to do something about it then she would if not then Naruto wouldn't either.

"Ah that's Tojo Koneko she's one of the members of the Occult Research Club," Kiba stated before pointing at the seated blond. "And that's Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto-Senpai or just Naruto if you prefer." The Knight continued introducing the members of the Occult Research Club one by one before turning his attention over to Akeno who had just placed the tea down in front of the seated Uzumaki and Nekomata. "No doubt you already know Himejima Akeno, she's also our clubs vice-president." Kiba finished, getting Issei to nod at each introduction even as his eyes stayed focused on the figure of Rias behind the curtain to the shower, well at least it seemed like her plan was working well.

Perhaps if he had been raised differently Naruto may have had more aversion to Issei ogling even the outline of his King but as his Kaa-chan constantly told him every time they trained together, 'On the battlefield everything is a weapon.' Naruto, and to a lesser extent Kushina, had passed these ideals down to the Occult Research Club and Rias was simply following this doctrine and using what she had to its greatest effect.

It was always nice to be reminded that his King wasn't just a pretty face but had some fairly devious moments as well, it meant that when Rias finally decided to use him like a Ninja Naruto could count on the red head thinking her plans through first. Though the blond was more than willing to admit that while he could do the sneaky stuff he was far more at home in a straight up fight, he took after his Kaa-chan in that regard.

"This- This- THIS!" Issei almost shouted the last word while his face went red. The brown haired Devils right arm came up making a fist and holding it in front of his face a look of complete and utter joy shining radiantly from his features. "THIS IS THE BEST CLUB ROOM EVER!" The pervert yelled Naruto just shrugged, well at least someone liked the place. Personally he felt it was nice but a little to dreary, not that Rias had let him change anything when he mentioned that. It was a hideout for Devils after all, some darkness and Gothic themes were to be expected.

"What a lewd look on your face." Koneko stated flatly while staring at Issei with something close to utter disappointment in her eyes. Naruto shuddered that was cold Koneko that was cold.

"Ara Ara, you're the new member correct? It's a pleasure to meet you." Akeno said smiling as she came to a stop in front of Issei. I am the vice-president Himejima Akeno, it's a pleasure to meet you." She finished her violet eyes crinkling slightly. Naruto really felt like he should throw out a warning here, maybe give Issei a heads up of what to expect if he really believed the way Akeno was acting now was her real personality. The blond discarded the idea almost immediately after thinking of it, why in the name of hell should he deprive himself of entertainment like that?

"R-Right, my name is Hyoudou Issei. It's nice to meet you." The brown haired Pawn finished with a smile on his face. Well he'd taken Akeno's bait alright, hook, line and sinker.

Poor bastard.

Naruto turned his attention back to the shower as the curtain opened to reveal a fully clothed Rias. Not that it really mattered all that much, every Devil in the room had seen their King butt ass naked at one point or another.

"Sorry for not greeting you when you came in Issei but I needed to wash up." The Gremory Heiress stated presently, Naruto refrained from snarking at the comment if only barely. He doubted Rias would appreciate it if he ruined her introduction, no matter how humorous he would find it.

"No, no it's fine." Issei assured her getting a happy nod out of Rias in return. Naruto just yawned as interesting as this was he kind of wished Rias would hurry it up, there weren't many things that he disliked about his King but her penchant for the dramatic did get on his nerves on occasion.

"Alright then, we all welcome you to the Occult Research Club!" Rias stated happily a small bounce in her step as she sat down on the desk before her. Why she chose to sit on the desk rather than on the chair behind it or even on the couch like a normal person was beyond Naruto.

"However the Occult Research Club is just a front!" The red head continued with the same happy tone completely ignoring the odd look on Issei's face, Naruto just chuckled. "Researching the occult is sort of a hobby of mine," Rias continued happily, the blond haired Devil wisely didn't mention the absolutely monstrous amount of Anime and Manga memorabilia scattered around Rias's room.

"I'll get right to the point." Rias stated her voice changing from happy to cold and hard, "Everyone inside this room is a Devil. The man with wings that you met last night was a Fallen Angel," The red head added, Naruto held in a sigh any moment now Rias was going to reveal a pair of Devil wings in the most dramatic way possible. The red head smiled and threw a picture on the coffee table, Issei with a girl on his arm. Now that was interesting, considering that the kid had a Sacred Gear on him she was probably a Fallen, well that definitely fit their modus operandi.

"Yuma!" Issei's voice was low, barely even a whisper but it could be clearly heard throughout the room.

"Yes that girl definitely existed." Rias confirmed with a small smirk, Naruto simply kept his mouth shut. "Amano Yuma," Rias stated clinically as if she were a scientist observing a specimen she was preparing to dissect. "She looks human but isn't, that girl is a Fallen Angel." The red head stated confidently, Naruto's right hand clenched and unclenched slowly. His King had always hated people who attacked her Peerage, would he be getting a search and destroy order? "She is the same kind of being as the man that attacked you last night."

"B-But why! Why don't Matsuda or Motohama remember anything about her!" Issei demanded a wild look coming into his eyes. "Why doesn't anyone remember anything about her!" Rias simply smiled in return.

"She used her power, just as I used mine on your parents." The red head replied, Issei's eyes glazed over for a second as he was pulled back down memory lane. "She had accomplished her objective so there was no more reason for her to remain here, it was easier to simply erase all traces of her existence rather than transfer out," Rias finished before cocking her head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "Less paperwork to," She added as an afterthought. "Her objective was simple, to ascertain if you, Issei, were a threat. Once she concluded that you were a threat, or to be more precise that you could one day become a threat, she killed you. It's that simple, after all the most effective way to get rid of a powerful opponent is to kill them before they have a chance to gain strength." Rias finished her hand running through her crimson locks.

"Yuma she said something about a Sac-something or rather." Issei stated looking down at the floor as if seeking answers. It was at this point that Naruto chose to speak up, if Rias kept going at the rate she was they would be here forever, damn her penchant for the dramatic to the deepest pits of Hades!

"Sacred Gear," The blond stated a serious look on his face. "They are items of immense power that are only granted to humans not Devils, Angels or even Fallen Angels. Though we don't know which one you have we do know that you do have one." Naruto finished laying back into the couch a litte as he did so. "If you go by rumour and hearsay then most, if not all, major historical figures have possessed a Sacred Gear. In some cases Sacred Gear users can become powerful enough to be legitimate threats to Angels and Devils." The blond finished before turning his sharp eyed gaze to Issei. "I don't know what Sacred Gear you hold but since a Fallen Angel targeted you directly there's a fairly good chance it's a powerful one." Rias simply nodded before turning her attention back to the brown haired Devil.

"Issei please hold up your left hand." The red head asked as Issei put his hand in the air an odd look on his face. Naruto chose not to say anything, activating a Sacred Gear was something that was different for every person. His image of strength wasn't going to be Issei's image of strength so it wasn't like he could help. "That's right now think of an image that you feel is strongest." Rias continued a smile on her face as she did so. Naruto just looked on in slight interest, would he manage it the first time?

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Issei yelled right hand holding his left up knees bent as if bracing himself, "Focus, Focus!" The brown haired Devil repeated over and over like a mantra. Naruto grew steadily more disinterested in his surroundings and began looking around the club room before noticing something, it seemed that today was a good day. Both Rias and Akeno had forgone the use of the wonderful invention called the bra, he could quite easily make out their nipples underneath their clothes.

Yes today was a good day.

"Still are you sure there hasn't been some kind of mistake?" Naruto tuned back into the ongoing conversation as those words passed Issei's lips.

"No we're quite sure that you're the man that had a hole punched through his stomach by a Spear of Light before Buchou resurrected you as a Devil, kind of hard to forget something like that." Kiba remarked lowly, Naruto wasn't sure if anyone else heard his fellow blond but he definitely had to force down a laugh, though if Koneko's expression was any indicator she had as well.

"No I'm quite sure," Rias replied holding up a small and very familiar flyer. "Just before your life expired you summoned me through this flyer." If the pale look on Issei's face was any indicator he may just have an idea on how he had summoned Rias to him in the first place. "I granted your wish, I allowed you to live and as such you were reborn as a member of the house of Gremory." The red head stated with a smirk. Before pointing a single finger at the sky as she jumped off of her desk left hand on her hip. "Daughter of the Marquis Gremory and a High Ranking Devil!" Rias finished as pitch black bat like wings exploded out from her back, an action that was mimicked by the other members of the room including Issei himself though Naruto's own stayed concealed.

Considering how well timed that the reveal of their Devil wings were Naruto had to wonder how many times they had all been forced to practice that particular routine. Considering Rias's enjoyment of drama the blond was will to bet they had practiced a lot.

Naruto sighed, it was going to be a long night if the look on Issei's face said anything about it.

**XXX**

Inhale

Exhale

Don't get distracted, that part was crucially important. Doubly so in Naruto's case considering that he was currently balancing on one leg his toes just barely holding onto the tip of a bamboo spear. The blond's condition was exactly the way it normally was, his Devil abilities and powers completely sealed away with Gravity and Resistance seals making his training even harder. His right fist came up to the side of his head, level with the blond's temple as Naruto turned the limb on its side pinky pointing towards the ceiling. His left hand came up palm facing outwards while his fingers were held together in an almost blade like manner.

Sweat poured down Naruto's face, even so his breathing was completely controlled and for good reason. The blond was surrounded by bamboo spears, a single wrong move and he would topple off the spear his toes were holding onto and probably die. His right fist came slowly forward in a slow motion punch as the left rose up to block a phantom strike coming in from another angle. Naruto's blue eyes closed.

Inhale

Exhale

His eyes snapped open once more as Naruto exploded into action. His right fist swung up and defected an imaginary blow at full speed while his left arm swept low to block his imaginary opponents kick. The blonds muscles tensed as he leapt into the air his left leg flashed out and broke the neck of one phantom enemy while his right deflected the knife hand strike from another. Naruto flipped himself over as his body once more approached the field of bamboo spears and grabbed the very tips of two with his fingers easily holding his body aloft. His left leg crushed an enemy's throat in a clean motion before he used the energy to swing his body doing a quick flip to land on another spear and gripping it tightly with the toes of his right foot.

Naruto's right arm raced forward, his fingers ripping out the throat of one phantom enemy while his left leg crushed the chest of another, the blonds left arm whipped up to block the incoming strike from above before Naruto sent himself back with a flip. Avoiding yet another imaginary attack and quickly grabbing onto yet another spear with the fingers of his left hand. Using his free limbs Naruto quickly executed his next move, his left leg flicked out grabbing a phantom behind the head and pulling him down into the spears. His right arm grabbed another's leg doing the same while the blonds right leg crushed the throat of yet another attacker.

Naruto sent himself into the air once more, his fists and feet constantly dancing around him. Always seeking the next opponent before killing him with the least amount of energy. The blond landed once more, the toes of his left foot holding on tightly to the spear beneath him arms and single leg fighting and killing the phantoms around him. One more flip and Naruto completely cleared the spears landing on the ground next to them.

Inhale

Exhale

Naruto chuckled to himself and wiped the sweat off his forehead, the bamboo spears were a personal favourite of his Baa-chan when it came to training and he could see their attractiveness. Training ones sense of balance, speed, precision, technique, spacial awareness, positioning and power all at once, was it crazy and borderline insane? Hell fucking yes. Did it show results, also yes.

The blond stretched to the sky and yawned, the Uzumaki family home was quite a large one. Being situated on the very edges of the city allowed them to have far more room than most. A high wall made sure that no one could see inside, which was a very good thing considering that most people would think that the Uzumaki's were completely insane from the training exercises that they did. The entire place was designed in an older fashion all of the house being made in a traditional Japanese way. There was an actual Dojo on the grounds which was separated from the other two buildings by a hallway. One of those buildings being the 'house' as it were, having inside it the kitchen, dining room, living room and no less than four offices. While another building was completely dedicated to being for bedrooms, housing no less than ten of them, each with its own en-suite.

This house was what one could call the Uzumaki Clan home, the idea being that anyone and everyone that was part of the Uzumaki Clan, or were simply friends of the Clan, could come and stay for as long as they wanted. Thankfully Konoha paid well or else affording this place would have been hell, there was also one final building but that was simply a storage area and as such not connected to the rest. The remainder of the Area that the wall cut off was a mix of trees out the back, with a hot spring courtesy of Fuinjutsu and various training equipment and along with empty areas for people to just sit and enjoy nature. When the Uzumaki did something like building a Clan home they went the full nine yards. It wasn't like they lacked the funds to do so, as I said before Konoha pays well.

Naruto yawned as he ambled back towards the bedrooms, first a shower then dinner. The sun had gone down some time ago, his shower was short mostly because the blond knew that he had places to be tonight. Clothing well that was simple, long pants an easy to move in long sleeved T-shirt sneakers and bandages wrapped around his fists the last thing Naruto threw on was something of a family tradition a cloak that covered his body and shrouded the face in shadows, his own was grey with some slashes of orange. It was the same kind of cloak that the rest of the Uzumaki wore when they went out on Konoha business and their faces couldn't afford be seen, normally a porcelain animal mask was also added but Naruto was forgoing that tonight.

Naruto walked into the dining room and stopped before rubbing his eyes for a second then sighing. Sitting at his dining room table waving at him happily was the duo of Rias and Akeno, they had a key so how the two got inside wasn't really that much of a question.

"Evening Naruto we came by for dinner, the door was locked so we let ourselves in!" Rias stated happily while Akeno nodded in agreement with their King. Naruto just rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed before walking towards the kitchen.

"Of course you did you damn free-loaders! Yesh, with the amount of time you two spend here why don't you just move in and pay rent." Naruto groused to himself as the blond made his way to the kitchen, and pulled out chicken, already sliced naturally he done that early so everything was simple once his workout had been finished.

Dinner didn't actually take that long to put together, the rice cooker had been on before he went out and frying up some chicken and vegetables didn't really take that long. While Naruto might not be a five star chef Kushina had made sure that her only child knew how to cook before she started going out on missions again. After all eating a well balance diet was part of keeping your body healthy and in fighting state.

Setting the table didn't take long, Naruto literally threw bowls and chopsticks at the two free-loaders in his dining room only to have Rias and Akeno snatch them out of the air without a problem. The two Devils easily placing down the bowls and chopsticks without once even glancing over at the blond that that thrown them. Naruto simply shrugged it off, he had expected that to happen after all. Rice with chicken and vegetables was set on the table as Naruto took a seat a disgruntled look on his face.

"Dinner is served, eat up free-loaders." The blond stated gruffly, neither Rias nor Akeno took a single word that the blond haired Devil said seriously. After all if he really hadn't been expecting them then why had he put enough rice in the cooker for three people? More importantly why was there three peoples worth of chicken and vegetables ready to go, if nothing else Naruto had been expecting at least one of them. Besides for all his gruffness and comments to the contrary the blond Uzumaki did actually enjoy having people around, Naruto just preferred they told him first.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" The blond Uzumaki inquired taking another bite of rice and chicken and then washing it down with some of Akeno's freshly brewed tea. Rias stopped and seemed to think about it for a second.

"Well the Stray is reportedly very week, anyone of us besides Issei could handle them alone but since we need to show him what a Devils battle is like we'll all have to hold back." The red head stated seriously before turning her green eyes on Akeno. "This means no torturing the Stray too much, I don't want Issei to be too mentally scared after this." Rias stated firmly while her black haired Queen just chuckled in return.

"Ufufufu, well if it's a request from Buchou I guess I won't get to play around too much." Akeno lamented a dark grin on her face that seemed to scream of a mix of cruel intentions and sexual pleasure.

'SADIST MODE- FULL POWER!' Naruto yelled inside his head while inching slowly away from the buxom black haired girl. Sure when he was training others Naruto was a fair bit of a sadist himself but Akeno? Akeno scared him.

"And you!" Rias stated quickly rounding on the blond haired Shinobi with a vengeance. "You won't be fighting at all, you are on barrier duty period! Something tells me that if I let you fight you'd kill the Stray in one hit so you could go home earlier!" Naruto didn't bother to deny it, that was exactly what he would do.

"Fine, fine, killjoy." The blond muttered causing Rias's left eyebrow to twitch dangerously.

"What was that?" The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess asked lowly her voice so sweet that the pain was more or less promised in her tone alone.

"I didn't hear anything, you must be hearing things Buchou." Naruto lied shamelessly the look on Rias and Akeno's faces told the blond that he wasn't fooling anyone but his King chose to let the matter drop.

Naruto threw a quick look at the clock, hmm time to get going. The blond stood an action that was mimicked by the other two Devils in the room as all three grabbed their utensils and washed them out before heading out to front yard of the Uzumaki household.

"Who's picking up Issei?" Naruto inquired in honest curiosity over the matter.

"Oh Kiba-kun is taking care of that." Akeno answered with a smile and Naruto barely held in a grin. Yuuto was probably screwing with Issei's head by throwing out some easily misinterpreted statements, Naruto loved watching his fellow blond do that, a small presence landed on his shoulder the blond haired Devil didn't so much as bat an eye lash.

Sitting proudly on the Martial Artist shoulder was a mouse. But it was not just any mouse, no this mouse had grey hair, amethyst eyes with quite strange almost caterpillar like eyebrows and a small pink bow on her tail, Naruto just rose an eyebrow at the rodents appearance.

"You're coming too Shigure?" The blond asked almost knowing the answer, the mouse, amazingly enough, nodded back at the question before running up the side of Naruto's head to rest in his messy blond hair. "Well if that's what you want then so be it I guess."

"CHU!" The mouse, Shigure, responded with an affirmative as she lay down in her partners hair for a quick nap. Naruto simply chuckled in response, Rias and Akeno, for the sake of their own sanity, decided to ignore the byplay between master and familiar. No more words were necessary, Rias waved a hand as a red circle appeared beneath them. The front yard of the Uzumaki home was quickly replaced by a forest, Kiba, Koneko and Issei quickly appearing on the trio's left.

"Ah Buchou, Akeno-Senpai, Naruto-Senpai." Issei said with a confused looked as Kiba and Koneko gave their own greetings. "Um just a question but what are we doing here?" Issei asked, Naruto supposed it was a fair question. After all they were in the middle of a forest with a mansion not so far away, a dilapidated mansion granted, but a mansion none the less. The blond decided to answer the question, mostly because if he let Rias indulge her dramatic tendencies this would take longer than it needed to and personally he just wanted to go home and then to bed.

"We're hunting a Stray Devil." Naruto replied as the six Devils made their way towards the ruined mansion. "You see Issei, Devils like you and me along with everyone else in the Occult Research Club has a master in Rias, Stray Devils are those that betrayed and killed the master who resurrected them. Most of them are monsters who simply live to kill and cause mayhem, the one we're going after tonight has been luring in humans and then killing them and eating them." Naruto continued ignoring Issei's strangled cry of 'EATING THEM?!'

"Normally this wouldn't be a whole Peerage job, instead it would be relegated to me since I enjoy combat the most. But since Buchou needs to explain some things to you and more importantly you need to see what a Devils fight is like. Rias decided to bring everyone along for that reason, now shut up and keep your eyes and ears open, the last thing we need today is to get blindsided by this bastard." Naruto finished as he pushed open the front door of the mansion and stalked inside, ice blue eyes carefully searching every shadow.

The inside of the formerly well-kept mansion was just a desolate as the outside, the smell of mold and the coppery aroma of blood were the most prominent scents. While walls sported brown stains, Naruto doubted Issei knew what those meant but he was sure that the rest did. Those brown stains were what was left of the former owners of this mansion, their bloodstains had faded with age but were more than obvious if you knew what to look for. He could feel it, the Stray was most definitely in the building. The blond Uzumaki leant down and molded the magic in his right hand before touching it to the ground lightly, black kanji symbols rushed away from the point of contact as his barrier encircled the mansion, no one was getting in or out without his say so unless they could smash straight through it and that was easier said than done.

Naruto tuned out the words that Rias was saying in the background and kept his mind focused on the job, his actions being mimicked by the other members of the Gremory Peerage. The Stray didn't have enough strength to kill one of them even if they were ambushed but there was no point in taking needless risks.

"AHHAHAHAHH!" The laughter resounded around them, Naruto pinpointed the location instantly and turned to face the Stray Devil. It really was too bad that Rias had told him not to fight, he would have killed this thing with one clean hit and then gone home, which unfortunately was exactly what she wanted to avoid.

"I smell something, is it sweet or is it sour? Either way it should simply become my dinner!" The insane voice stated as the Stray Devil stalked out of the shadows, its upper body was that of an attractive woman with large and bountiful breasts. Her lower body however was like something out of a nightmare, her appearance was centaur like the lower half covered in fur a mouth on her abdomen filled with sword like teeth and four legs that resembled her arms only super-sized nails filed to claws. A tail that was a snake much like the Chimera of legend, she actually looked kind of impressive, or at least she would to a newbie like Issei.

"Tits!" The blond considered Issei's statement for a second before shrugging lightly, they were a six out of ten at best.

"Chu," Shigure spat out disdainfully from the top of Naruto's head, she was little more than cannon fodder, the Stray Devil Viser. Rias stepped forward, Naruto had to hold in a sigh his Kings penchant for the dramatic was showing up again. After all why else would there suddenly be an unnatural wind in the mansion that made her hair billow out behind her in that fashion while she struck a pose vaguely reminiscent of Kamina from Gurren Lagann while pointing straight at Viser.

"Stray Devil Viser, you have abandoned your master and let your powers run rampant. Time to face judgment for your sins, in the name of the Gremory Nobility I will destroy you!" Rias finished her voice cold and calm, though the unnatural wind did pick up for the end of her dramatic statement and made her hair and uniform billow a little more, kind of like it would for a hero from a Shounen Anime series. Viser didn't seem to be impressed, her face looking bland and uninterested in Rias's statement.

"What an impudent little brat you are." The Stray stated with a roll of her neck, "Shall I dye you all in a bright red like that hair of yours?" Viser asked a manic smile almost splitting her face, well someone had seen one to many B list horror flicks. Her hands came up and pinched her nipples pulling and twisting them in time with the laughter that bubble up out of Viser's throat.

"So this is a Stray Devil?" Issei asked as his face turned red and a dopy grin formed on the perverts face. "She seems more like a slutty exhibitionist to me!" The brown haired Devil finished and Naruto fought the urge to face palm, yes Viser wasn't exactly doing their race much credit right then. That being said she was Stray Devil and it wasn't exactly like they had union or anything that made them follow codes of conduct or anything like that. Naruto's eyes widened as Viser's nipples hardened magic circles phasing into existence before them.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." The blond deadpanned, Naruto immediately fell to one leg his right arm slamming into the ground black Kanji racing away from the point of impact. Something, Naruto refused to call it acidic breast milk no matter what it looked like, shot out of Viser's nipples, no one except Issei attempted to dodge. The second that the substance came within a meter of Rias a purple barrier phased into existence before her successfully blocking the attack.

Uzumaki Fuinjutsu- Kaenjin (Uzumaki Sealing Technique- Flame Encampment Barrier)

Naruto smirked, if that was all she had nothing Viser could pull off was getting through his barrier at all. The Kaenjin was a dual purpose barrier, the first was obvious like all barrier is protected what was inside from what was outside but unlike some others the Kaenjin also had offensive properties. Anything that came into contact with the outside of the barrier would be burned to ash, of course that wasn't full proof. If the opponent was powerful enough the barrier could still be breached and like all elemental barriers the Kaenjin had a weakness to its opposing element, so water spells or techniques would breach it faster than normal ones. Still that was a small price to pay for being able to add an offensive ability to an otherwise defensive technique.

Naruto allowed the barrier to fall as the onslaught of the acidic substance stopped, causing Kiba to smirk as he vanished sword in hand.

"Yuuto's piece is a Knight and his specialty is speed." The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess stated, her green eyes not once leaving the 'battle' before her. Viser's arms fell free from her body as Kiba reappeared behind her sheathing his sword, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the now disarmed Stray Devil. Yes it was a lame joke but you have to find humour in the little things or else you wouldn't have much fun.

Naruto shrugged before turning his attention back to the 'fight', if it could even be called that. In all honestly completely one sided slaughter seemed to be a little more accurate from where he was standing at that moment. The blond couldn't help but smile as he saw Koneko walking forward, since Kiba was a Knight Naruto had a fair guess at what the small white haired girl was. Viser opened her lower mouth as the human part of her body changed, mouth becoming filled with fangs as he eyes pointed and eyes turned blood red.

"DDDIIIIEEEE!" The monstrous Viser screamed as her lower mouth closed around Koneko seemingly swallowing her whole.

"KONEKO-CHAN!" Issei yelled in worry, Naruto just snorted, Koneko had been doing this for a long time the girl wasn't so green that she would walk into a situation that she couldn't get out of, besides he had been training and trained with Koneko for years it was going to take far more than that to put her down, or even damage her for that matter.

"Don't worry," Rias stated a confident smirk on her lips. As if by command Viser's lower mouth was forced open by the small girl who looked to be exerting no effort at all. "Koneko, much like Naruto over there," Rias stated waving towards the blond. "Is a Rook, her specialty is simple enhanced defence and extreme strength!" Rias declared as the small unassuming girl pushed her way out of Viser's mouth and twisted slamming her fist into the Stray Devil.

"Fly away." Koneko stated in a bored tone as her singular strike blew the body of her larger opponent across the room and through one of the pillars. Naruto threw a quick look over at Issei and promptly burst out laughing, the kids face was bone white. Naruto guessed that there would likely be next to no attempts at perving on the small girl after seeing what she could do to him when she caught him.

"Akeno," Rias finished with a smile causing the black haired beauty to move forward at the equally stunning red haired beauties command.

"Hai Buchou," Akeno replied walking forward with a kind smile on her lips. Naruto felt his blood run cold, that smile didn't fool him for a second the blond knew he was about to witness something truly terrifying. "My oh my, whatever should I do with you I wonder?" Akeno asked herself, something spiked from behind Rias, Naruto spun as one of the arms that Kiba had cut off earlier flew forward claws extended in an effort to impale the red haired teen. The blond was moving in an instant, but he wasn't the only one.

"SACRED GEAR!" Issei yelled his now gauntlet clad fist slamming into the arm at the same time as Naruto's kick. The two Devils combined attack smashing the offending limb through a near by wall and into another room. The blond Devil looked at the red gauntlet for a second and felt something shift within him.

{I see, so the Red Dragon Emperor has decided to show his face again.} The words echoed inside Naruto's skull, the voice a curious mix between terrifying, overpowering and fond. This was the voice of the Dragon inside his own Sacred Gear, the voice of the Thousand Dragon Azi Dahaka.

[Odd I didn't expect you to be awake right now, normally once you tell me you're going to sleep you don't wake back up until I use the Gear or a couple of months has passed.] The blond replied getting a slight laugh from the ancient creature inside of him.

{I felt something familiar in that boy and it drew me forth.} Azi replied her voice somewhat playful before the Dragons tone turned serious. {Still it would do you credit to be cautious Naruto} Azi informed her host. {Wherever the Red is found then the White can not be far behind, don't let your guard down, even for a second.} She finished before the presence of Azi inside his mind withdrew as the Thousand Dragon went back to doing, whatever it was that she did inside his mind.

"You okay Issei?" Naruto inquired, eyes locked on the other arm just in case Viser decided to try something. The brown haired Devil nodded.

"Fine Naruto-senpai." He replied getting a nod out of the older teen.

"That's good, not bad for your first time." The blond added getting a sheepish smile out of Issei who decided not to say anything else less he lose the praise he had just gained.

"Thanks," Rias told the pair gaining a smile from each in return. "Akeno finish her," The red heads voice commanded. Lightning sparked around Akeno's hands and Naruto could already tell that if she was facing towards them the black haired beauty would have a truly terrifying smile on her face.

"Those who try to harm my president shall be punished eternally!" Akeno declared, more lightning sparking around her hands before lashing out at the downed Stray Devil as Akeno laughed. Once again Akeno proved to be a Sadist of truly biblical proportions, and people wondered why he was scared of her.

"She is my Queen," Rias declared proudly. "My invincible vice-president," The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess continued, those words were probably for Issei's sake to bolster his confidence in Rias and the rest of them from the fact that some colour had returned to the brown haired Devils face it seemed she had succeeded.

"Oh my you're still alive, now what should I do now." Akeno asked herself while putting a single finger to her lips in thought like an innocent child, Naruto shivered.

"There is something fundamentally wrong about someone who can torture a Stray Devil like that being able to make such a face." Naruto said lowly a small amount of fear lacing his tone.

"Her powers are unmatched by my other pieces," Rias continued ignoring the byplay of her blond rook.

"How about this then!?" Akeno yelled gleefully as she threw her hands up into the air causing a huge amount of lightning to strike her opponent lighting Viser up like a Christmas tree.

"Using magic powers is her specialty and on top of that," Rias continued as Akeno seemed to be getting turn on the more she hurt the Stray Devil before her.

"Ara! Ara! You're still looking quite alive," Akeno said licking her lips while the black haired beauties voice dropped to a husky and arousing tone, Naruto had the weirdest boner because of it and if the way that Kiba and Issei were standing right then were any indication they had one as well. "Try this then!" Akeno yelled out in ecstasy as another huge amount of lightning struck her target.

"She is also a supreme sadist!" Rias finished proudly leaving Naruto at something of a loss, what the hell was she proud about!? That wasn't exactly something that should reassure people damnit! "That will do Akeno," Rias called out walking forward as the lightning stopped and the black haired sadist queen stepped back.

"It's over already, what a pity." Akeno exclaimed a huge blush on her face as she turned to face the other Devils in the room.

"Any last words," Rias asked the almost dead Stray Devil.

"You bitch!" Viser growled out in return, the red head simply held her hands out in front of her as a magic circle flared in front of them.

"Checkmate," Rias stated as an eruption of crimson and black energy exploded outwards from the circle and at the Stray Devil in front of her. The room lit up as it were noon day before the red glow of Rias's power died down. The Bael Clans Power of Destruction was as impressive as always, Naruto's eyes went over Issei's gauntlet for a second and a smile began to form on the blonds face.

It seemed the world had gotten less boring.

**Full Contact Chapter One End**


End file.
